


Just What I Needed

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (cum) SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, ....briefly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, leo's praise kink makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you let me clean you next?” The washcloth stilled on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You? Cleaning <i>me?” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

Leo had a very specific ritual for bath time.

 

First, he had to make sure everyone was asleep. It wasn't as if he was afraid of anyone seeing his body or anything trivial like that, it was just... he needed _privacy._ If there was one thing he missed about being at home, it was being able to bathe _alone._ Corrin, Camilla and Xander may have taken to bathing with their friends – for _some_ reason – but he still enjoyed bathing all alone, thank you very much.

 

Second, he made his way out to the hot springs. This would be simple, if not for the night guards (those cursed night guards! He was thankful for their duty, but not for their nosiness) that made their rounds every hour on the hour. Leo, after many nights of doing this, knew their schedule down to a tee. Not a problem.

 

Third, he stripped. Pauldrons first, then cape, then arm braces, then... he paused halfway through unlacing his chest plate when he heard footsteps echoing against the tile.

 

“Little late for a bath, milord.” Niles said, head popping out from over Leo's shoulder. “Though, I can't say I fault you for it. It is quite... empty, at this hour.”

 

He got over the initial fear quickly upon realizing it was just _Niles – of course it was –_ Leo snarked back, “Standing a bit close, aren't you?”

 

“Oh? Well, that's never been a problem before.” Niles went to work unlacing the rest of Leo's armor, then gave a satisfied nod once it was all piled on the floor. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“I haven't got much of a choice now, do I?” Leo sighed, resigned, plucking at the waistband of his underwear.

 

“I suppose not, milord.” Niles grinned at him, looking suspiciously like the cat who got into the cream as he pulled his cape over his shoulders, followed by his boots, then his tunic. Leo looked away, pulling his undershirt over his head and letting it flit down onto the floor.

 

He took pause when he heard the shifting of water, and looked over to see Niles descending into the pool. The muscles beneath his skin shifted as he walked, a thin sheen of sweat making the broad line of his shoulders shimmer in the lantern's low light. Niles threw an arm out dramatically.

 

“Like daggers in my back, milord! Must you stare?” He eased himself into the water, then turned, leaning up on the edge of the hot spring. “I daresay you're making me self conscious.”

 

“Please, Niles, you've nothing to be self conscious about.” Leo pulled his underwear off all at once, yelping when he almost tripped over one of the leg holes. He made his way over to the water, grabbing some soaps and a washcloth on the way over, not ignoring the way Niles' eyes traced his movements. “Should _I_ be self conscious?” He dipped a foot into the water, then the other, sinking into the pool a few feet from where Niles was sitting.

 

“Of course not, milord. How could you even suggest such a thing?” Niles drew Leo's attention when he smoothed his hand up his own thigh, the water distorting the view. “Would you like me to wash your back for you?”

 

“Was that just another innuendo, or are you genuinely offering?” Leo dunked the washcloth into the water, and then wrung it out between his hands.

 

“What kind of retainer would I be if I wasn't?” He asked, faking offense. Niles waded through the water on his knees until he was situated behind Leo's back, hoisting himself up onto a wooden step halfway up the wall and then held his hands out for the cloth and soap.

 

“A normal one, perish the thought.” Leo replied dryly, leaning forward to allow Niles better access. He felt the washcloth touch his skin, gingerly at first, then more heavy handed, rubbing slow circles over his back. He dipped it back down into the water, then up to his neck, cleaning the skin there, grip firm but comforting.

 

Truth be told, Leo loved their moments like this, though he'd never admit it. They were... nice. _Genuine._ “Would you let me clean you next?” The washcloth stilled on his shoulder.

 

“You? Cleaning _me?_ ” He scrubbed the cloth down Leo's arm, whose muscles went pliant at the touch.

 

“It's far too late for this tonight, Niles.” He let the washcloth drop into the water again as Leo leaned back into his chest, the back of his head tapping against Niles' sternum. “I want to touch you.”

 

“Yes, well,” Niles grabbed up the cloth from the water, cleaning his other arm and then wiping the cloth down his chest. “Let me finish cleaning you first then, hm?”

 

“You've cleaned more than just my back.” Looking up impatiently, Leo reached up to Niles' hand, guiding it until it was over his breast. He let out a sigh when Niles brushed a thumb over his nipple, his eyes falling shut.

 

“A bit eager tonight, are we?” Niles pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, “Can't even wait until we get back to our chambers?” Both his hands took up places on Leo's chest, both of them palming at his nipples in slow circles. “So _filthy,_ milord.” Leo ran his hands up Niles' calves, enjoying the tensing of his muscles beneath his touch.

 

Niles gave Leo's nipples one last pinch before his hands roamed lower, his head resting on Leo's shoulder while one hand cupped his hardening cock. “What's this?” he said playfully, giving it a squeeze.

 

“Don't -” he gasps when Niles grips him, his hold strengthening on his knees. “Don't play with me.” He turned in Niles' arms, and kissed him clumsily as the water splashed up between them. His hands felt up his thighs, Niles crooning when Leo makes contact with his cock. “Can I...?”

 

“You needn't _ask.”_ He rolled his eyes, stomach tensing when Leo wrapped his fingers around his dick. He let out a strangled breath when Leo stroked him, hand emerging from the water to push back Leo's hair. They make brief eye contact and Leo nods before leaning forward, giving the head of Niles' cock a tentative lick. He kissed the tip, dragging his lips down the side of his shaft. Niles' hands began carding through Leo's hair, his breathing shaky as Leo dipped the side of his head into the water to get to the base. “You don't have to-” He cut himself off, groaning deep in his throat when Leo licks a long line up the underside.

 

“Don't have to _what,_ again?” Leo teased, tightening his grip on Niles' dick. “Come now, don't be shy.”

 

Niles laughed breathlessly and ground his hips up into Leo's grip, turning into a moan when Leo took him into his mouth. “Gods, Leo...” Leo hummed out a reply, sending sparks up his spine. “Look at you, pretty lips wrapped around my cock like that,” he murmurs, “such a good little thing.” Leo moaned around him, hollowing out his cheeks around his dick. Niles tilted his head back, his hands cupping Leo's jaw, thumbs ghosting over his cheekbones. He took Niles all the way into his throat, his tonsils hugging the head, and swallowed, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes at the restraint it took not to gag.

 

He pulled back, “Do you want to, um.”

 

“Hm?” Niles rolled his hips into Leo's still moving hand, hot and spit-slick.

  
He was blushing up to his ears when he said it, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “On my face?”

 

“ _Oh.”_ Niles nearly came right there, the muscles in his thighs tense and hips arching upwards. “Yeah, I- yeah.” He nodded almost desperately, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Leo's smaller, knobbier one, jerking himself off as Leo got into position. “You ready?”

 

“Mhm.” Leo replied, eyes closed, mouth hanging open.

 

“Practically g-” he felt his stomach tighten and moaned, “ _gagging_ for it, aren't you?”

 

“You're enjoying this far too much.” He deadpanned, smiling when he heard Niles laugh morph into a noise from deep in his chest as he came in spurts over Leo's face and neck.

 

“Perhaps I am,” he replied, movements sluggish as he leaned forward and brushed his thumbs over Leo's cheeks. “You look so good on your knees.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Absolutely _depraved,_ milord.” He kissed Leo's face, “Let me take care of you.” Leo shook his head yes, splashing some water up onto his face before clambering up to straddle Niles' lap.

 

“Oh-ho, what's got you worked up like _this,_ milord?” Niles taunted, dragging his thumb up the underside of Leo's cock. Leo gasped when Niles wrapped his fingers around his erection, the other hand resting at the base of his spine to keep him in place.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Leo said, trying to counter-thrust against Niles' hand but failing to shift his hips enough to get anywhere important. He wrapped his arms around Niles' shoulders, water dripping in rivulets down his chest, mixing with the sweat on his skin. He kissed Niles then, pulling him as close as he could with his hand in between them.

 

“You know we can't.” A flick of his wrist and Leo was almost there, his thighs shaking at the familiar feeling. His heart thundered in his ears, almost drowning out what Niles was saying, “Unless you have anything slick to speak of, we can't.”

 

“Soap?” Leo fumbled around until he found the bar, holding it up for Niles to see.

 

“No, milord.” He kissed Leo's jawline, “Though, I must say,” his neck, “I can certainly appreciate how desperately you want this.” Sprinkled across his collarbones.

 

“Once w-we get back to my chambers...”

 

“I know, I know,” Niles laughed, “I'm all yours, as always.” He rubbed his thumb underneath the head of Leo's cock, pushing him over the edge. Leo's hips rolled forward when he cried out and collapsed against him, mewling nonsense phrases mixed with something that sounded like Niles' name.

 

“Was that good?” Niles pressed a kiss to Leo's cheek.

 

“...Yeah,” Leo said once he was ready to talk again, his voice cracked and broken.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up then, hm?” Leo looked down at himself and realized, to his embarrassment, he had been covered in both his and Niles' come. He unceremoniously dropped back into the water, searching for the discarded cloth that had been lost somewhere to the pool's floor.

 

“Looking for this?” Niles held up the washcloth, snickering when Leo lunged for it. “Calm yourself and sit down.” He took hold of Leo by the jaw, tilting his head back so they're making eye contact. He began scrubbing at Leo's face, the come there now tacky and hard to get off.

 

“Must you do this?”

 

Niles pinned him with a heavy look for a moment, before going back to cleaning his face. “Let me have this, milord.”

 

“What do you mean?” Leo tilted his head to the side so Niles could better get to his neck.

 

“I cannot claim you as mine,” he mopped down Leo's chest, his other hand remaining on his jaw. “I am yours, but I cannot claim you as mine, so,” his hand moved down to the column of Leo's neck, and Niles leaned in for a kiss. “Let me have this.”

 

“Alright.” Leo replied, something in his voice a bit dumbfounded. Niles looked satisfied when he wiped down his abdomen, the last of the come coming off easily.

 

Niles kissed Leo's forehead, “All done. Let's go back to your chambers, hm?”

 

“But you didn't let me...” Leo yawned, trying to grab the washcloth away from Niles' hands. “I still want to wash _you.”_

 

“If you insist on lowering yourself, milord, I cannot stop you.” Niles shrugged and pushed himself into the water, Leo immediately going to work cleaning his chest. “I really don't know why you insist upon cleaning _me.”_

 

“ _Let me have this.”_ Leo said, near mockingly, staring at the suds collected on Niles' chest. “You always insist upon touching me... I want to touch you, too.”

 

Niles nods understandingly, sitting in a comfortable silence while Leo finished cleaning him. He pressed a kiss to Niles' cheek when he was done, telling him that _now_ they can get out.

 

They left Leo's armor in a hidden corner to be retrieved later – easier than putting it all back on, by far – but otherwise got back to Leo's chambers without incident. The door closed, and Niles suddenly found himself pressed up against it by a _very excited_ Prince.

 

“You're not tired? We've all morning, you know.” Niles mumbled against Leo's lips. It was true – Corrin wasn't making them do anything the next day until past noon.

 

“A fair point,” Leo said, moving down to kiss Niles' neck, “which I am pointedly ignoring.”

 

“Are you sure you're yourself? The Leo _I_ know would never forsake logic.” Niles ran his hands through Leo's still-damp hair, reclining his head back. “What have you done with my Leo?”

 

“ _Your_ Leo?” He looked up at that, a wry smile twisting his mouth. “Why don't you take me, then? If I'm yours?”

 

“How can I ignore you when you're asking so _nicely,_ milord?” He heaved Leo up into his arms, legs wrapped snugly around his waist, and walked across the room to deposit him in his bed. The accommodations were much more modest here, even for the prince's room: the bed was just a simple twin-sized thing in the corner. Everyone had to fit in here somehow, he supposed, even if it was by putting royalty in living environments such as this.

 

“Get the-” Leo gasps as he's pressed into the mattress, Niles' hands pulling Leo's undershirt up enough to grip his ribcage, “-the oil.”

 

Niles nods his head affirmative and stands, leaving Leo a flushed mess on the sheets.

 

“Any special requests, milord?” Niles asked conversationally, as if he wasn't shrugging his clothes off again, leaving them where they fall on the floor. Leo'd have to pick them up later, he mused, watching the lean line of his back as Niles searched through the dresser on the far side of the room.

 

“I want to ride you.” His voice was soft but forceful when he said it, and he tugged Niles down on top of him when he returned with a half-full bottle of oil. “Want you to watch me touch myself.” Niles pulled Leo's shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor with the remainder of his clothes, leaving him in only his briefs. He scoots backwards, Niles moving with him until they're both completely on the bed.

 

Leo twists his hips and flips them, Niles' head landing against the pillow. “Watch me,” He says, voice breaking off at the end. He kicks his underwear off and cants his hips forward, spreading his legs out on the bedspread. Niles watched, transfixed, as the oil dripped down Leo's fingers and onto his stomach, the slick liquid gleaming in the lantern light. He watched as Leo circled his own entrance, and then pushed two fingers in abruptly. He whined and rolls his hips down onto his knuckles, easily adjusting to the sudden intrusion. It's not long before he's adding another finger, scissoring them apart for Niles to see.

 

“You're so good to me, Leo,” Niles admired the long plane of Leo's thighs, his hands holding them apart. “You're gorgeous like this.” Leo groaned at the praise, bracing one hand next to Niles' ribcage to hold himself up.

 

“I think I'm ready.” He pulled his fingers out, enclosing them around Niles' cock and slicking it with the excess oil on his hand. Niles relocated his hands to Leo's hips, propping up his knees so they were pressed to his lower back. “Are you...?”

 

“You honestly believe I'm not depraved enough to take whatever you're willing to give? Of course I'm ready, milord.”

 

“I don't want you to think of it that way.” Leo lined Niles up with his hole and began to sink down, mouth dropping open at the sudden _fullness._ “I want you t-to, gods,” All the air left Leo's lungs when Niles bottomed out, his eyes fluttering shut. “Take whatever you want from me.”

 

“You fail to realize how much you're offering me, milord.” Niles ground his hips upwards, Leo letting out a moan in reply. He scratched his nails down Niles' chest, dragging his hips up and dropping them down again. He choked on air when he's suddenly shifted, Niles' grip strong on his hips, helping him as he rocks his body down onto his cock.

 

“Listen,” Leo bent forward and cupped Niles' jaw in his hands, giving him a sloppy kiss on the mouth. “I want you to take -” a bitten off moan into his mouth when he angled his hips backwards and Niles' dick brushes past his prostate, “- _all_ of me. _”_ He brushed their lips together again, more open mouthed contact than a kiss, the molten lava in the pit of his stomach beginning to rise.

 

Niles watched as he sunk in and out of Leo's hole, stretched tight around his cock, his thighs splayed wide over his hips and tensing with every thrust. His good eye goes from half-lidded to shut, and he surged up to deepen his kiss with Leo, who let out a strangled breath into his mouth.

 

“I'll only make you filthy,” Niles stuttered, and his hands moved to his ass, squeezing hard as Leo rode him. “I'll tear you down and break you apart. Is that what you want?”

 

“Maybe I want to be broken.” Leo rut his hips into Niles' again, snapping down once, twice, and then he's coming, sweat prickling at the back of his neck and fire spreading through to his fingertips. Niles grins at him, wide and hungry, his eye glinting in the light.

 

Leo's legs gave way as he dropped onto Niles' chest, swallowing hard then sputtering out hot breaths. Niles pulled out and reached down to stroke himself to completion, Leo's little noises only spurring him on further. He came quickly, all over his palm, looking at it with not quite disgust before wiping his hand on the sheets.

 

“I really do want you, you realize.” Leo said, exhausted, looking up at Niles with a fucked out expression on his face.

 

“Perhaps I should leave before you tell me anything _too_ sweet.” Niles began moving away from Leo, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Leo heaved his arms over Niles' shoulders, heavy with fatigue, dragging him back down.

 

“Don't go.”

 

“Milord...?” Niles braced his hands on the bed, twisting his torso so he could look Leo in the face. “What's the matter?”

 

“I don't want you to leave.” He says lowly, voice muddled with sex and sleep. Niles' mind raced – no one's _asked_ him to stay before, though, he figured, as long as he'd known Leo he'd always been full of surprises – as he came up with a suitable reply.

 

“I'm afraid you've rendered me speechless.”

 

“That's not exactly a _bad_ thing, now is it?” Leo laughed affectionately, pressing a kiss to Niles' shoulder.

 

“I suppose it isn't.” Niles made his way back towards the opposite side of the bed, letting Leo roll so he was half-propped up on his chest. He pet Leo's hair, fingers getting caught on the damp strands. “I'm nearly afraid I'll wake up and have this all be a dream.”

 

“Would you like me to pinch you?” Leo teased, one of his hands ghosting up and down Niles' stomach, leaving cool tracks on his skin.

 

“Only if I get to pinch you in return.” He said, reaching down to lace his and Leo's fingers together.

 

“That could _definitely_ be arranged.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at my[ tumblr!!](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com) I'm always taking more nileo requests >:^)


End file.
